


Show Me Your Teeth

by spurious



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Community: je_holiday, Knifeplay, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has something he wants to try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paddyabroad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paddyabroad).



> Written for je_holiday 2009 and originally posted [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/je_holiday/74151.html) Title from a Lady Gaga song. I have no regrets. Thanks to Katie for looking-overs, handholding, and flail.

Ryo was counting on two things: one, that Jin very rarely backs down from a challenge; and two, that it's absurdly easy to convince Jin to do things once he's got a few shots in him.

He's gotten number two soundly accomplished, the half-empty bottle of vodka on the table sitting between them as proof. Now comes the next part, where he has to set the task before Jin and see if he bites (figuratively, that is: Ryo doesn't want to repeat the scene in the makeup chair the morning after the last time he slept with Jin). Ryo's not quite sure what the most tactful way to approach the idea is (if there is one), but he also knows he can count on the fact that Jin doesn't hold tact in very high regard.

Ryo pours them both another shot and slides a little closer, his knee knocking against Jin's. _Fuck tact,_ he thinks.

 

***

"Remind me again why I agreed to this," Jin's saying as Ryo's fingers fumble the knot around his right wrist. Turns out it's harder to tie knots when your fingers are a little tingly with the fuzz of drunkenness. That's dissipating fast, though, replaced by the slow burn of arousal and annoyance, fueled by Jin's near-constant whining and squirming around. He's lying on his stomach, arms out above him. Luckily for Ryo, the headboard of Jin's absurdly oversized bed is perfectly suited for this sort of thing.

"Shut up and stop moving," Ryo bites, tugging particularly vehemently on the knot.

Jin's shirt is off, since there'd be no way to remove it once his hands are tied, and Ryo takes advantage of his partial immobilization to drag a fingernail up the trail of his spine. He watches appreciatively as Jin arches, sucking air in through his teeth.

"See," he says, "you're going to like it." Jin shoots him a glare over his shoulder, hair falling in his face. Then he locks eyes with Ryo, smirking, and twists his right hand, sharp and fast, and the knot comes loose.

"Oops."

 

***

It takes longer than Ryo would like, but he eventually gets Jin tied the way he envisioned it: on his stomach, arms stretched above his head, wrists together, then tethered to the headboard. There's enough slack that Jin can move a little, but not much. Ryo feels a flush of heat when he watches the way Jin's shoulder blades shift as he tries to get comfortable.

"Oh," he says suddenly, as if jolted out of a reverie, "do you want a safeword?"

There's a pause. Then, "...what the fuck are you planning on doing to me?"

"Do you want one or not?" Ryo asks, deliberately avoiding the question.

"Fine," Jin says, after a while. "What should it be?"

"I dunno," Ryo shrugs, "something you wouldn't normally say during sex?"

"How about ‘Ryo, that feels good,'" Jin snickers.

"Okay, ‘hippopotamus' it is."

"So," Jin asks, shifting. "Are you going to do something now? I'm about to fall asleep here."

Ryo strips off his shirt, considering.

"Do you have any candles?"

"Yeah, in the close-- _wait a minute!_ " Jin sounds a little alarmed, distraught. Ryo grins. _Mission accomplished._

He pulls open the door of Jin's closet, shoving aside a pile of accessories to find a few candles, no doubt kept there for entertaining girls who were particularly keen on romance. He picks one: sandalwood scented, light gold-colored. _That will do_. Ryo feels in the pocket of his jacket, discarded on the floor, for his lighter, then plants himself on the bed, the palm of his hand firm on the small of Jin's back.

The lighter makes a _click_ as the flame flickers to life, and Ryo feels Jin shiver. He rubs his hand over the warm skin of Jin's back, trying to calm him. As much as he wants Jin to be a bit nervous, a bit on edge, Ryo knows there are lines here, and he just wants to push them a little, not cross them altogether. He keeps rubbing Jin's back, watching the wax pool around the candle's burning wick.

"Take a deep breath," Ryo says, and that's all the warning he gives before tilting the candle to drip a coin-sized circle of wax between Jin's shoulder blades. Jin makes a muffled sound, pressing his face against his bicep. Ryo can see the way his jaw tenses, the way his shoulders rise and fall with suddenly rapid breaths.

"Okay?" Ryo asks. The wax is cooling, hardening into a little spot reminding Ryo where he's been.

Jin's voice is breathy, with some quality Ryo can't quite place, when he replies, "okay."

"Okay," Ryo says. "Deep breath."

This time he trails little drops of wax in a line down from between Jin's shoulder blades, tilting the candle so it burns evenly. He stops where the deepest part of the arch of Jin's back is, listening to his labored breathing and barely-concealed whimpers.

"Fuuuuck," Jin groans, drawing out the syllable. It's not until then that Ryo notices the way he's rolling his hips against the bed; he's not sure Jin himself has noticed it, even.

"You like it?" Ryo's unable to keep the smugness from his voice. He drips some more wax in a random pattern on Jin's back, no warning this time, and Jin jerks, surprised. He's breathing fast and heavy through his mouth.

"It hurts," Jin says petulantly, but when Ryo drips a little more wax onto the small of his back, his only response is a gasp that slides smoothly into a moan. Ryo trails his fingers around the wax spots, barely touching, and feels Jin's violent shudder.

Ryo swallows hard, pressing the heel of his hand against his erection, the thick fabric of his jeans and the stiff metal of the zipper creating a half-uncomfortable, half-pleasurable sensation. He continues dripping the wax until Jin is squirming non-stop, seeming to have forgotten his pride in the face of such intense stimulation.

"Hurtssss," he half-whimpers, half-hisses, but he doesn't sound all that bothered about it.

Ryo sets the candle down on the bedside table and pushes at Jin's hip, making him turn so Ryo can feel the outline of his cock through his pants. Jin's harder than Ryo is, and the sound he makes when Ryo touches him has such an intense note of desperation that Ryo decides it's time to move on. He leans over to the table and blows out the candle, then rummages in his jacket pocket again until his fingers curl around the polished surface of his pocketknife.

"Hold very still," he leans over, whispering in Jin's ear, as he flicks open the knife.

He starts with the first droplet of wax, between Jin's shoulder blades. Jin hisses when the cool blade touches his skin, but he manages not to move. Ryo flicks the wax off easily, a smooth little disc, and he can't help but lean down to lick at the reddened, sensitive skin underneath. Jin makes a throaty, animalistic sound, breathing labored. With the fingers of his free hand splayed across Jin's shoulder, Ryo can feel the tension holding his body taut, like a string ready to snap. Ryo tries to be careful while flicking off the wax as quickly as he can, but Jin's skin is still so sensitive under the last few drips of wax that it's impossible for the scrape of the knife not to hurt.

Ryo pauses when he hears Jin's sharp intake of breath. "Okay?"

Jin flexes his fingers, grabs the rope where it snakes toward the headboard. Takes three deep breaths. "Yeah."

Once the rest of the wax is flicked off, Ryo flips his pocketknife closed, sets it aside. There are little pieces of wax strewn across the comforter, and he sweeps them onto the floor, anticipating Jin's complaints about having to clean it up later and grinning to himself. He leans in close to the still-reddened spots of skin on Jin's back and blows, lightly, watching Jin's shiver.

"Lift up your hips," he says, reaching under Jin's body to work open the button and zip of his jeans. Jin's not wearing underwear, and he hisses as Ryo pulls the jeans down, the rough denim sliding across his sensitive cock. Jin starts to let his hips drop back down onto the bed, but Ryo digs his nails into the flesh next to Jin's left hipbone, briefly.

"Ow," Jin snaps, sounding annoyed, but he doesn't complain any more than that, cut off by Ryo's hand wrapping firmly around his cock. The first few strokes are rough, almost too much friction, and Ryo withdraws his hand, spits in his palm, tries again.

Ryo goes slowly, his other hand migrating from Jin's hipbone to palm the curve of his ass, scrape fingernails up the back of his thigh. He presses his thumb against the tip of Jin's cock, smearing the precome and making him groan. Ryo can see Jin pressing his face against his arm, trying to muffle the sounds he's making.

When Jin starts thrusting into the tight circle of Ryo's fist, he brings his hand back to Jin's hip, holding him steady. He loosens his grip a little, slows down a bit more.

"Stop being such a fucking tease." Jin's tone is clipped, Ryo can tell he's trying to restrain himself a little. _Not there yet, then_ , he thinks.

"Stop whining and maybe I will," Ryo answers, punctuating the statement, on impulse, with a slap to Jin's ass. It stings his palm a little, and he sees, briefly, the outline of his hand, before the redness spreads.

"Seriously," Jin says, breathless, "stop it."

He pushes into Ryo's hand again, and Ryo slaps him again, leaving a matching handprint on the other side. Ryo's a little surprised by how much he's enjoying this, the heady sensation of power fueling his arousal.

"You know what to say if you want me to stop," Ryo says, taunting.

Jin doesn't say anything. Ryo didn't expect him to; saying the safeword now would be like giving up, losing.

Ryo hits him again, listening to sound of the slap, feeling the tingling in his palm.

"That really fucking hurts," Jin grumbles, but the way his cock, hard in Ryo's hand, twitches when Ryo slaps him belies his annoyed tone.

"I'll stop, you know what to say," Ryo taunts, landing a slap just under the curve of Jin's ass, the top of his thigh.

"Fuck--" Ryo hits him again, exactly the same spot, and Jin takes a quick breath, voice unsteady when he continues, "fuck you."

Ryo resists the urge to point out that he'll be the one fucking Jin, instead leans in, hips pressed against Jin's ass, and squeezes his cock.

Jin makes a noise, but he's pressed his face against his arm again and Ryo can't quite hear it. He reaches forward, tangles his fingers in Jin's hair, and tugs his head sharply up.

"Couldn't quite hear you," he murmurs.

Jin makes an indistinct, throaty sound, and Ryo pulls away, continues tugging on Jin's cock. Ryo's starting to feel a little impatient himself, but he tries to hold out. He doesn't think it'll take much longer to push Jin over the line.

He's making more noise now, thrusting into Ryo's hand, and Ryo grins.

"You want something?" He slows his pace, holds Jin's hips steady again. When Jin doesn't say anything, Ryo stops altogether. "I can wait."

"Mother _fucker_ ," Jin mumbles, fingers flexing and tightening where they're still gripping the rope.

"I'll give it to you if you ask nicely," Ryo says, smirk audible in his voice.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." Jin pushes back, rubbing up against Ryo's erection, and Ryo almost gives up right there.

He bites the inside of his cheek. "That wasn't asking very nicely, was it?" He drags his nails down Jin's back. "I could just go back to spanking you for a while..."

"Please?" Jin sounds petulant, like a child who's just realized there's only one way to get what he wants.

"Please what?"

Ryo sees a flush spreading to the back of Jin's neck.

"Fuck me."

"Now the whole sentence," Ryo prompts.

"Please fuck me," Jin says, then, quieter, "fucking power-hungry bastard."

"I heard that," Ryo says, landing a particularly hard slap on Jin's ass, but his other hand is already on his belt buckle.

He gets out of the rest of his clothes as fast as possible, then grabs the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Jin's knees have slid a little farther apart, the arch of his back more pronounced, and Ryo stares for a minute before slicking his fingers and pressing one inside Jin, who makes an almost contented sound. It's obvious pretty fast that one isn't enough, if Jin's impatient squirming is anything to go on, so Ryo adds a second finger, crooking them slightly.

"Alright, alright," Jin says, breathless. "C'mon."

Ryo unwraps the condom with his teeth, fumbles a little putting it on. He hadn't realized how worked up he was until he's spreading lube down his cock, pushing into Jin.

" _Fuuuuuck_ , yes," Jin groans.

Ryo starts off slow, restraining himself, and doesn't touch Jin's cock at all, which leads to Jin complaining, a near-constant stream of whining until Ryo can't take it anymore, leans over and reaches forward to shove his fingers in Jin's mouth.

Jin bites him, of course, but Ryo doesn't move his fingers, just thrusts particularly hard, and Jin's mouth goes slack. As Ryo continues, though, Jin starts sucking on his fingers, and that sends a jolt of pleasure through Ryo's body. After a minute, he pulls his hand back and wraps it around Jin's cock, stroking in time with his own increasing pace.

Jin comes first, so hard that he goes almost completely limp afterward, and Ryo has to hold him up until he finishes, not too long after Jin. He almost collapses, himself, but manages to stay upright when he pulls out, panting.

"If you don't untie me in the next thirty seconds," Jin's pushed himself up on his elbows and is looking over his shoulder at Ryo, "I will kick you."

"Hey," Ryo says, "you're the one who likes pain, here."

Jin kicks him.


End file.
